


Fic: Song of the Siren

by tracy7307



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307





	Fic: Song of the Siren

**Title** : Song of the Siren  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Fandom** : Avengers, movie-verse  
 **Pairing** : Steve/Tony  
 **Word Count** : 4,041  
 **Summary** : A siren hits Tony with an enchantment that makes him lust for his boyfriend, and Steve is faced with the difficult decision of what to do; it's more complicated than the team thinks.  
 **Content labels** : Mild dub-con (as sex pollen tropes are). Mentions of abuse, all off-screen. Mentions of sex toy. Barebacking.  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. I make no money off of playing with these characters.  
 **AN** : Written for [this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7812990#t7812990) prompt on [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**avengerkink**](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/).

Thankfully, the team finds the siren before her song starts driving men to walk off skyscrapers and impale themselves on street signs. Fury sent them in with two simple instructions: _wear earplugs and take her the fuck down._

When they locate her in Central Park, she is surrounded by a ring of men and several women sitting by her sandaled feet, entranced by her song. Her little breasts are visible through her filmy white shift, and seeing her peaked nipples stand out so prominently makes Steve flush. Thank god for the cover his mask. Tiny bells are laced through her auburn hair that falls over her shoulders in waves.

Steve is deaf to the world with the earplugs that Tony handed out before they left the mansion, so he looks at the team to assess the situation. The Hulk balls his fists and roars at her. Clint pulls back an arrow, arms taut with tension and ready to fire. Natasha crouches, ready to pounce, and fingers at the hidden knife in her boot. Thor spins Mjolnir, eyes fixated on her. Tony aims his palms at her, glowing, ready to strike. They look to Steve, waiting on him to give the hand signal.

Steve is just about to give the signal for Clint to fire when out of nowhere Tony flips open his mask and steps forward. Before Steve can possibly react, Tony digs the plugs out of his ears and the siren starts speaking directly to him. His eyes are darkened and wide, spellbound by whatever she is saying.

She smiles at Tony and he smiles back, and she vanishes when Clint fires; his arrow soars through the space where she stood and plants itself into a tree. The ring of admirers blink as reality descends upon them - they gain their bearings and start to wander off.

The team’s pulling out their earplugs when Tony crumples to the ground.

~*~

“You could tell what she was saying?” Steve asks Natasha as Tony lies on his bed, fidgeting in his feverish sleep. He’s been in and out most of the day, waking just to fall back asleep again.

“Yeah. I learned how to lip-read when I was twelve. The only thing she said was, ‘you will desire the one you love until he fills your needs thereof.’ Then she vanished.”

Steve watches as Tony stills on the bed. “What could that mean?”

“Well, no offence Cap, but everyone knows the one he loves is you.”

“Really? Everyone knows?”

“Yup.”

“Coulson?”

“Yes.”

“Oh god. Fury?”

“Of course. Though there’s not much that Fury _doesn’t_ know.”

Steve looks at her. “When did you find out?”

“I figured it out the Christmas before last.”

“But we weren’t even together yet.”

“You forget that I read people for a living, Cap. Stark kept looking at you like he wanted to eat you alive and you kept blushing all night. It was just a matter of time.”

Tony hums in his sleep and flips onto his other side. It wounds Steve deeply, seeing Tony like this. He’s well aware of the danger they face all the time and as cliché as he knows it is, he treats every moment they spend together as if it might be their last. The threat of losing Tony because of some immediate disaster always looms over him – he can reach out and touch that fear, it’s so palpable. He’s struggled and coped with the feeling; he carries it with him always like a great weight strapped to his ankle. It drives him to be a more passionate lover and to be direct, honest and open, and _always_ in the moment.

To watch Tony struggle slowly with some mystery illness twists low in Steve’s gut.

“What will I have to do?”

“You’ll figure it out when the time comes. I mean, like she said, you’ll have to fulfill his needs, I suppose.” She doesn’t even bother hiding her smile. “So, uh, have fun with that.”

Steve reaches out, touches Tony’s clammy hand and feels his heart beating even in his fingertips. Tony shifts and moans and something pulls tight in Steve’s chest.

Natasha places her hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezes. “I hope he wakes up soon, Cap. We all do.” She squeezes once more before she leaves the room.

Steve runs his hand along the warm skin of Tony’s forearm, dark hair rasping beneath his hand. The team has dealt with foes that vary from war-mongering aliens to giant, mutated gummy bears (all of New York had concurred that was one delicious clean-up effort), but never have they dealt with mythological creatures. This damned siren had to come along and cast some sort of – spell? Curse? Steve doesn’t even know what to call it. And since when are sirens like witches? All he knows of sirens is that they made boats crash and men walk off of ships to their deaths with their songs.

Steve sincerely hopes that Tony is not planning on taking a long walk off of the mansion’s roof.

“Hey,” Tony cracks open his eyes, sounding raspy and exhausted. Steve’s about to gather Tony up in his arms but stops short when Tony says, “Steve. Mm.” His hand slides up Steve’s arm, his palm hot and his voice full of gravel and honey. “Steve,” he breathes, a near moan. His fingers wrap around Steve’s wrist and he strokes it. _You will desire the one you love_ …

_You will desire the one you love_

Oh.

It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy sex with Tony. It’s fun and fantastic and when Tony does something, he gives himself over fully, and occasionally it’s so intense that Steve has to close his eyes against it.

But this isn’t really Tony - not really. There’s no way Steve can do this.

Especially not after what Jeremiah had done to Tony.

Sleep takes Tony once more.

~*~

“The motherfuckin’ fuck you won’t do it, Captain.”

Steve shifts uncomfortably in front of Fury’s desk. “Sir, with all due respect, he’s under a spell. First of all, there’s just _no way_ that I’d take advantage of him like that, and secondly-”

“Secondly my ass, Captain Rogers. I need Stark back on this team, fully functional, as soon as humanly possible. If this crazy, naked, mythological bitch wants you to fuck your boyfriend, which is something that you do anyway, then you’re gonna damn well do it. New York needs Iron Man back on these streets.”

“Sir, please. I need to explain. I’m not going to do it because Tony’s ex-boyfriend was an abusive piece of shit.”

That shuts Fury right up. No one ever, _ever_ hears Steve Rogers curse.

“Without divulging all the details, Tony’s former boyfriend abused him both verbally and physically. I vowed to never take advantage of him and to treat him with the highest respect. I believe engaging in any type of intercourse with him would go against those vows. I won’t do it to him, Sir. I just… won’t.”

Fury’s jaw twitches.

Steve presses on. “I think we need to give this more time. Perhaps if we wait, the enchantment will fade away.”

“Fine,” Fury spits through gritted teeth. “Take three days and figure this shit out. If the spell or whatever the fuck it is dissipates before then, I need to know. If it’s still not broken, I need to know that too.”

“Thank you Sir,” Steve says stiffly and marches out of the office.

~*~

When Steve gets back to the mansion, Clint and Bruce are in the living room watching _Mad Men_. “Uh, Tony’s up,” Bruce says, running his hand over the back of his neck. “And he’s looking for you.”

“That, my friend, is severely understating the matter,” Clint butts in. “I think Bruce meant to say that Tony came out here like a cat in heat looking for someone to rub up against.”

“Uh, thanks guys,” Steve says quickly before Clint can further elaborate. He can feel the blush all the way in his toes.

Tony’s up and sitting in the hanging egg chair across from the bed. He’s freshly showered, his hair still tousled, and he’s not wearing a shirt. When he stands up, the track pants he’s wearing ride low on his hips; their strings are loosened just enough so they sit there.

Steve can’t help but remember every time he’s licked that vee that runs from Tony’s hips down toward his groin, and Tony knows it’s one of Steve’s favorite places on Tony’s body.

Yep. He’s dead meat.

“Mm. Daddy’s home.” Tony stalks over like he’s about to pounce on Steve. “You finally decided to come back, I see.” His voice, though, still sounds tired and raspy.

Steve wraps his arms around Tony, because god is he glad Tony’s awake. He feels warm – much warmer than normal. “You’re burning up. You should get back in bed.”

Tony presses his hips to Steve’s. “Only if you’re coming with me.” He rocks his hips once, rubbing, and if this were any other time Steve would be all over this. It thrills him to no end to see Tony turned on for him, wanting him, whispering filth to him.

But this still isn’t Tony – not truly.

Tony reaches up to touch his fingers to Steve’s lips. Steve badly wants to suck on the fingers – to lick them and pull them in his mouth, palm Tony’s cock and suck his fingers until Tony’s begging for Steve’s mouth. His cock twitches at the thought of it.

Tony chuckles low in his throat. “You want it, baby. I can see it in your eyes. Come to bed with me.”

And god, does Steve want to. So badly he wants to give in, to feel Tony’s hands on him, to let Tony take command of him. The erection tenting in his trousers completely agrees.

This doesn’t escape Tony’s attention. He touches his fingers to the tip, ghosting his hand down Steve’s length – a teasing touch. “Or if you want, you can take me right here against this wall.” Tony presses him back against it with his entire body, his hand trapped between them and cupping Steve’s cock still. “Do you want that, baby? Want to make me beg for your cock?”

Somewhere deep inside of himself, Steve finds the resolve to push Tony back a step. Tony goes willingly enough; he still looks exhausted.

“Let’s get you back in bed, okay? Then maybe we can talk about this.” Steve guides Tony back to the bed and settles him down.

“Enough talk,” Tony says. He grabs Steve’s wrist and places his hand over his cock, jutting out proudly in his pants. “I can tell you want it.” He rubs himself over Steve’s palm.

“Of course I do.” Steve kisses Tony’s forehead. “But this isn’t you. It’s the siren’s curse and I won’t do this. Not when you’re enchanted.”

“Baby, listen. You know this isn’t an enchantment, right? I want you like this. All. The. Time.” Tony thrusts against Steve’s hand, dampness starting to leak through the fabric. “She just made it easier for me to tell you.”

Steve pulls back his hand and holds Tony’s arms down at his sides. “Get some rest. I’ll come check on you later tonight.”

Before he leaves the room, Steve visits the bathroom to dunk his cock in some cold water. He can only imagine the embarrassment of the team seeing him in this state.

~*~

Steve should’ve known that embarrassment was bound to find him whether he wanted it to or not.

He’s in the kitchen the following morning fixing omelettes (everyone’s always excited for Steve’s omelettes and bacon day) when he feels someone standing behind him. He glances back over his shoulder and there’s Tony with his gaze fixated on Steve’s ass.

“Don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view,” he says with a wink. On any other day it would be Tony being purposefully cheesy, but _this_ version of Tony is being dead serious. “Jesus, Steve, I could bounce quarters off that thing. Remember the time when you were on all fours and I licked you open until you were sobbing? That was almost as good as the time when you let me spank you with a-”

In a total panic Steve bolts over to Tony and covers his mouth with his hand, but then Tony _licks_ his palm. Oh sweet Jesus.

“This is folly, Captain!” Thor declares, completely incredulous. “You have not yet made love to him? How can this be? If he is truly your intended, I do not understand why you have not yet bedded him. Is that not what shall break the curse?”

Steve ignores him and manhandles Tony down the hallway (and uses his super-strength to do it because Tony has decided to struggle him every step of the way, trying to grope as they go), flings him back into the bedroom and slams the door closed.

“JARVIS?” Steve asks the air.

“How can I assist you, Captain Rogers?”

“Tony’s been compromised.”

“I’ve noticed this, sir.”

“Can you lock him in the room until we figure out what to do with him?”

“Certainly. I do believe it is in his best interest. Although if need be, I can lock you in there with him.”

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?”

“That’s super creepy.”

“Duly noted. I shall keep Mr. Stark detained in the bedroom until further notice.”

~*~

The rest of the team is no help. No one can fathom why Steve won’t just give in to Tony.

“I mean, not to pry or anything, but you guys have already been intimate for around a year and a half now, right? I don’t see the problem.” Bruce looks totally perplexed.

“Me neither,” Clint says, looking positively bored with his feet propped up on the table. “The longer you hold out, Cap, the more danger that puts us in.”

“He speaks the truth,” Thor walks over and places his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Our advantage is tenfold with Iron Man battling alongside us.”

“Captain,” Natasha says. “You need to take one for the team.”

Bruce buries his face in his hands but his shoulders shake with laughter; Clint outright throws his head back and guffaws.

Steve stands abruptly and pushes his chair over as he stalks out of the room. All laughter ceases.

They’re not worthy of understanding; not right now, at least.

~*~

When Steve walks into the bedroom, Tony’s lying on the bed with his pants hanging around one ankle and a bottle of lube lying next to him on the sheets. He’s stroking himself, his cock and fingers coated with lube. His neck is tight with tension and he reaches down to tug at his balls.

“Come on baby,” he pants when he opens his eyes to look at Steve. He looks completely wrecked. “Come help me. I need you.”

Steve swallows thickly. He wants to help Tony, but ghosts of Tony’s past just will not let him. “I can’t,” he says. “Jeremiah.”

Tony’s head snaps up off the pillow. “Oh no. No, no no. Don’t say his name. Nope. He has nothing to do with this.”

“But I swore, Tony. I swore that I’d never take advantage of you the way he did.”

Tony props himself up on his elbows. “You are not Jeremiah. The things that asshat did and said to me are things that don’t even come into your relationship schema. You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me.” He lies back against the pillows, taking hold of his dark pink cock again, stroking with a little contented _ah_. His eyes slide shut. “You’d be helping me.”

Tony spreads his legs open and Steve can see the glisten of lube between his cheeks. Jesus, he’s loosened himself already. Steve reaches down and rubs his palm over the bulge in his denim.

“It’s getting worse,” Tony says. His hips lift off the bed a fraction as he starts pumping them, fucking the circle of his hands. “All I can think of is you and your cock. I’m gonna stay like this until you help me. She said you had to fill my needs. Please.”

Steve approaches the bed and touches Tony’s knee. The thought finally, slowly creeps up on him: maybe this is the _right_ thing to do.

_until he fills your needs thereof_

“That’s it, baby,” Tony pants. Steve runs his hand down the soft skin of Tony’s inner thigh. Beads of sweat start forming on Tony’s temple. A light pink flush spreads over his cheeks, down his neck, and on either side of the reactor. “Come on.”

Steve pauses to pull off his shirt and slide out of his jeans and underwear. If he’s going to do this, he’s going to darn well make sure that he follows this spell to a tee. This siren wants Tony’s needs to be met, and Steve is the _king_ of giving Tony what he needs.

Like most physical activities, Steve excels at sex, and he’s had over a year to practice. Many others would disagree, but he feels there was no better person to lose his virginity to and to explore intercourse with than Tony Stark. Judging by how sore Tony is on the mornings after they make love, Steve’s doing a damn good job of it, too. So if Tony has needs, Steve will certainly meet them.

He climbs on the bed and nudges Tony’s legs farther open. Tony’s so pliant in this moment; he goes along with whatever Steve does, even when he grabs Tony’s wrists, pulls his hands off his cock and pins them above his head. Tony arches a bit in response. “Need you to fuck me.”

“Patience,” Steve says, leaning down to steal a kiss. Tony’s lips are chapped so Steve doesn’t linger there – instead he mouths at Tony’s jaw, biting gently, the beard rasping against his teeth.

Tony’s moving under him now, thrusting his cock up against Steve’s. Steve stretches his fingers to hold Tony’s wrists down with one hand and pins Tony’s hip to the bed. He shifts, lines their cocks up on top of each other, and rolls his hips, hardness sliding over hardness.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony says. “Feels so good.” They slide against each other easily with Tony’s cock still lubed and Steve must fully agree – it feels incredible.

Steve lets go of Tony’s wrists, reaches down and hooks Tony’s knees up over his shoulders. He touches his finger to Tony’s hole and slides in easily, and when Tony arches up sharply off the bed, Steve thinks he’d do anything, _anything_ that Tony asked of him.

“Jesus, Steve, fuck me,” Tony says, pushing back against Steve’s finger. “I did all the work earlier. Go on and fuck me. I can take it.” It’s that moment when Steve sees the slim dildo sitting on the night stand.

Steve’s mind melts with that image – just a little bit.

“Stop picturing it in that filthy little brain of yours. Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you watch someday. Scratch that – maybe I’ll let you fuck me with it. Now if you don’t mind, Captain, my ass would like to get reacquainted with your dick.”

Steve leans down for a messy kiss so that he can both explore Tony’s mouth and to get him to shut up. When Tony starts sucking on his tongue, Steve nearly forgets his primary goal: Tony’s needs.

And what Tony needs is to be fucked into the mattress.

It almost makes Steve come just from the way Tony’s body so readily accepts him as he slides in. He rocks forward just a bit and Tony hums. He starts with shallow thrusts, slow and maddening for Tony, who uses his legs over Steve’s shoulders as leverage to try and quicken the pace himself.

Steve stills completely and grabs Tony’s hips. “What did I say earlier? Hm?”

Tony wraps his hand around the back of Steve’s thigh. “Patience.”

Steve runs his hand up Tony’s side, over the arc reactor, through the nest of dark curls and wraps it around his thick, heavy cock.

Tony stays still.

“Good boy,” Steve says and snaps his hips.

Tony lets out a clipped _ha_ and fists the sheets as Steve fucks him hard enough that it sends him sliding up the bed a bit with every thrust.

It doesn’t last long, not with both of them so charged and with the brutal pace that Steve sets. Steve strips Tony’s cock once, twice, and Tony comes down his own chest and all over Steve’s fingers. Steve twists his hips and shudders, huffing his way through the waves of his orgasm.

He doesn’t pull out immediately; instead he props a forearm next to Tony’s head, cups his face and kisses him deeply. The room smells of sweat and sex, but this is what matters to Steve – these intimate moments when Tony drops all of his snark and angst and simply turns himself over fully to Steve.

Steve drops down next to him, nudges him on his side and wraps himself around Tony’s back.

“Mm, no, I wanna be big spoon,” Tony says sleepily.

“Too bad,” Steve says and wraps his arm across Tony’s chest, holding him tight in place. “I’ve got you.” He kisses the short, dark hair at the nape of Tony’s neck. “I’ve always got you.”

They drift into a light slumber, waking to shower. Steve fucks Tony against the tiles as warm water pours down his back.

Just to be sure the spell is broken, of course.

And Tony insists on riding Steve that night, moonlight spilling in on them. _Just for good measure, baby._ Steve doesn’t argue.

~*~

“Sir, there have been no further sightings of the siren. It seems as though she just appeared and vanished that day. No civilians appear to have been affected by her.”

“Thank you Agent Coulson.” Fury turns his eye to Tony.

“I assume the spell or whatever the fuck that was is broken since you’re standing here and no longer trying to rub up on Captain Rogers.”

“Oh, but I do try to rub up on him, all the time, sir. Even before the siren showed up. Actually, I seem to recall one rubbing incident against your desk-”

“Mr. Stark you better not plan on finishing that goddamn sentence if you don’t want to scrub out every toilet in SHIELD with a toothbrush.”

Tony remains quiet.

Fury glances between Steve and Tony. “Now I’m really glad that your boyfriend got around to fucking you, or vice versa because I don’t really fuckin’ care what you two get up to so long as the problem was solved. And I hope to god that no other creatures show up and start demanding that my team members have sex.”

Steve shifts around uncomfortably. Bruce stares at the painting of two kittens (the team will later speculate as to why Fury owns a painting of _kittens_ and how many of more of said paintings he might own at home). Clint tries not to giggle, only barely succeeding. Natasha looks at her nails. Thor seems to beam at the mention of sex like it’s a personal challenge.

“Just don’t wear any of that stupid-ass rainbow shit around here, and Stark, for the love of god, when I tell you to take a bitch down, you need to take a bitch down and not play mythological sex games in Central Park.”

“Right. Got it, thank you sir.” Tony looks at Steve. “No more sex games in the park, sorry baby, I know you had your heart set on that collar and leash puppy play thing, but Director Fury says-”

“STARK!”

~*~

Eventually, life fades back into normal. Well, Steve thinks, as normal as could be for them: omlette and bacon breakfasts between bouts of fighting scheming villains and science projects gone wrong; long hours trying to help Tony in his lab; and the occasional evening cuddled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a film.

Many miles away, on a jagged rock surrounded by the blue-gray sea and the white foamy crests of crashing waves, the siren watches, smiling.

She thinks this will make a most excellent song.


End file.
